Question 84 (The Impossible Quiz)
Question 84 of The Impossible Quiz is a mini-game question, and pretty much the first mini-game question of the series. The background music will completely come to a halt upon getting here, and you'll be presented with the typical "Put your mouse on here" text from the maze questions; however, once you place your cursor on top of the red button below, a new task appears on screen, saying "Only touch the shooting star!", with the last two words written in red. The stuff on the sides of the screen (lives, skips, question number) will be covered by a frame with a crater-filled texture. Be careful though, because if you touch the frame, you will get a "Game Over" in the minigame! You'll get a new lives counter on the top right corner of the screen, exclusive to this question, which will display as many mouse cursors as lives you have left. The background will also change to a space-themed one, and the game will start playing a remix of the "Cantina Song" from the Star Wars franchise. Meteors will start coming from outside the screen, and you must avoid them at all cost. You're not required to click at any point; all you have to do is to move your mouse around avoiding the meteors, until you spot the shooting star, which will appear from the bottom left corner of the screen and will move horizontally to the right before disappearing through the right edge of the frame. Your task is to touch the shooting star using your cursor, and you're not required to click it. Once you touch it, the screen will return to normal, and you'll be given a big message that says "Well done!". Q84-2.png|A still where you can see the second Skip and the star. TIQQ84complete.png|The question when completed TIQQ84fail.png|The question when failed If you miss it, however, meteors will keep appearing and you'll have to wait until the shooting stars appears again. Touching a meteor will just take away a life from the mini-game's life counter; if you lose all 3 cursors, you'll get a "Game Over" screen inside of the mini-game as well, but you'll just lose a life in the Quiz. So be careful! The two remaining Skips from the Quiz can be found in this question: one of them will appear near the top left corner of the screen, moving closely around the corner, before the second one appears, moving horizontally from the top right corner of the screen towards the left side. It is really important that you get both of them, since this is your last chance of getting skips. Just like in the "maze" questions, you can abuse both the right-click cheat (you can move freely as long as the right-click menu is open, closing it whenever you're about to touch a Skip or the star), and the left-clicking cheat (you can move around freely as long as you're holding the left-click button, letting go of it whenever you want to touch a Skip or the star). Mobile version The iOS version of the Impossible Quiz retains this minigame, though there are many differences with the original PC version: *The Quiz music won't stop playing at any point. It'll just keep playing throughout the whole minigame, since both the original Quiz music and the "Cantina Song" remix would be against Copyright. *Since you have to use the touch controls, once you put your finger on the screen you can't lift it away from the screen at ANY point, otherwise you'll lose a life. *The lives counter is located at the top centre of the screen, rather than at the top right corner. It will still display mouse cursors, though. *The meteors move way slower than they do in the original Flash version. *The border is much thinner than in the Flash version and will NOT cause a Game Over upon touching it. Category:Questions Category:The Impossible Quiz Category:Power-Up Questions Category:Mini-Game Questions